


Last of the Created

by The_Ancient



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Season 2+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ancient/pseuds/The_Ancient
Summary: This a story of discovery.This story takes place shortly after the tussle with Sol Ragum at the end of season 2, It picks up and follows Rayla and Callum as they trek through the mystical lands of Xadia finding no small amounts of mysteries. The biggest of which, stopped them in their tracks. They find themselves a particularly strange new face. The man is lost and two are divided on how to proceed. Watch as they run into conflict both from external threats and from within.
Relationships: Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Star Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hello if you are considering reading this please note that I am not a professional. This is actually the first piece of creative literature I have written ever! I had an Idea and then I decided to put it onto paper. I will do my best to revise and i'm doing this for fun only. Im simply just posting it to see what happens. This is all in good fun and i would love any and all feedback. Please enjoy.

There was a world of darkness.

He did not know what “He” was.

He wanted to open his eyes -- but he did not know what eyes were.

He did not know what darkness or the world meant.

He did not know why he was thinking of these things.

He knew nothing.

He was vanishing.

He did not know what “vanishing” meant.

But he was vanishing.

However, suddenly, he felt like he was being pulled by something.

From above, from below, from the left, from the right, from somewhere...

A completed world was pulling him.

An explosion of white dyed the world. 

Then a tremendous sense of loss, as if he was shattered and melded back together, fused through a searing heat that scorched the very soul. But then for a moment silence presented itself.

At that moment he took his first breath in the land of Xadia.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weakness ebbed at every ounce of his being 

His vision blurry and distorted, his mind still blank

His body felt heavy as if a boulder was lying atop his chest pushing him down. Each breath was a struggle. 

He lay there basking in the moonlight, as motes of light sparkled across the dark blue and violet sea.

His skin felt a prick of cold, he was made aware of the breeze flowing over his skin and the pain throughout his being ebbing away.

He stayed entranced for an untold amount of time staring with wonder towards the heavens 

However, he heard a murmur carried on the breeze breaking his trance. 

It was a distant voice. 

He shot up with a speed that caused his head to throb. He took in rapid breaths one after another as if he was drowning.

Fear and confusion filled his blank mind 

He searched his mind for answers to the strange world that surrounded him but his mind laid before him, useless, empty. 

As his fear rose his heart pounding in his ears 

And just then he heard a noise once more. A whisper of unknown origin reaching his ears once more. 

The sound of a rock tumbling against rock jarred him into action

His head jerked left to right as he scanned, fear written across his face

But then he saw it. A figure silhouetted in the moonlight, crouching upon the higher ground. 

It wasn’t tall nor imposing, but the figure held its place as if frozen in time 

At that moment blunt pain filled his head and his head slumped backward, barely managing to catch the figure running towards him as his head hit the ground with a thud.

And as consciousness faded he saw the figure reach for him, a young boy

But as his mind processed this information darkness once again greeted him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His thoughts were a swarm of voices. Some were soft and warm and others, cold and rash. 

Memories laid before him like clouds in the evening sky. 

But then in a flash, a scene began to play out in his mind 

Summer sun beating down on his head. He sees a man standing tall chasing a boy through a field of rye stretching as far as he can see. A woman watching from the shade of an oak tree, a warm smile planted on her face. The boy whose only notable feature was the lack of an arm was being chased by an older bearded man with a gut.

The two ran, with the older gentleman chasing the boy, both laughing with mirth as the older gentleman picked up the boy and raised him over his head. 

Warmth sprung from his heart and radiated outward to every nook and cranny of his being. This pleasant feeling, however, was not to last

His mind blurred and at that moment consciousness struck him like a hammer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He opened his eyes with a gasp for air and he took in his surroundings.  
Whoa... Whe-re…..? He groaned 

His eyes opened only to meet two pairs of eyes staring right back at him

One pair was a shade of olive green. They belonged to a boy crowned in browned hair and vested in a blue jacket and red scarf. The boy looked on with what he took as confusion.

The Other pair was a shade of lavender, belonging to a slim girl bearing two silver swords one in each hand. Both of which were pointed directly at his head.

Eh!? He yelled internally, forgetting to analyze any further after the threat was realized.

He sprung into life attempting to yank his joints free but he found himself bound by the feet and his one remaining arm to a tree.

He pulled to no avail. The rope bounds held and fear blossomed on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had only had a few hours earlier that a Human, an Elf, and a baby storm dragon wandered through a gorge.

After that run-in with Sol Ragum Rayla had thought that would conclude their daily dosage of near-death experiences. But life always seemed to love proving her wrong.

She recalled as they traversed the gorge looking for a palace to hold up for the night. The sun was nearing the horizon, as the sky had only begun to turn a shade of orange. As a cold breeze began to brush through her hair, She began to keep an eye out for an adequate camping spot 

To her surprise, Callum hailed her from afar.

He apparently had found them in an indent in the canyon wall that pushed no deeper than 20 or so feet, but it would provide adequate wind and weather protection. 

She was thoroughly impressed with him and gave him a little bump on the arm with a grin on her face. Callum hasn't really been that big on the survival aspects of this journey, but she was glad he was trying. This was in contrast to the usual constant stream of camping spots she received when Callum began to wear thin from walking.

But as the night devolved and the two got a fire going and set up a string of bells around the cave entrance that acted as alarms. But eventually, the two settled down for the night with a small bit of talk and banter as they have many times before but both enjoyed greatly. They ate a small meal of hardtack and berries and settled eventually into snug positions around the cave...

But eventually, both of them felt sleep pull them under, and the two bid each other goodnight like so many nights before.

However, after what seemed like minutes Rayla was shocked awake by one of the loudest sounds she’d ever heard, It shook the very air kicking a few embers from the fire into the air. And the sound of dust and rocks falling around the cave entrance.

All three of them awoke with a shock, Rayla and Callum looked eyes and looked towards the cave entrance. An Orange light shining like a second sun. The two sauntered to the cave entrance rubbing their eyes, but what they witnessed made Raylas jaw go slack

They witnessed what looked like a star growing larger and larger in the sky trailed by a spiral of lights. But then the light traveled like lightning and struck the ground of a deafening boom that shook the ground once more. And just like that, the night regained its familiar darkness.

Callum was naturally very curious by this sudden turn of events, however, Rayla was very tired after travels prior. However, Callum won her over once again as she was being pulled arm first towards where they saw the star fall.

“Gods.. Can't believe I fell for those damn puppy eyes again...” Rayla grumbled

What the two found was beyond their imagination. Both previous sleepily eyes widened to the center of the creator where a Man laid motionless unbreathing. 

Both remained unmoving wide-eyed, however, eventually, Callum shot her a look and began to stand up.

“What do you think you're doing!” She murmured in a reproachful tone. “We haven't the slightest clue as to what that thang is.” Callum in response halted immediately and turned with a look of an uneasy look on his face

The Two set back at the rim of the crater and examined the man. 

He looked no older than 18 in with a head of white hair. He was several feet taller than both Callum and Rayla but he was built with sturdily, however, his arms and legs were longer than normal. He was also missing his left arm which was capped off by a metal band close to where shoulder began. But what shocked the pair further was how the man had what seemed to have sandstone growing in spots all over his body. The sandstone growth covered a portion of the left chest where the usual pec muscle would be, in the patch sat a white gem that shone with a warm light that waved like that of a flame. His face also had what seemed to have a plate of sandstone that ebbed out in cracks from his left eye branching out over his cheek. 

Raylas Analysis was cut short when the previously dead man took in a frantic and audible breath. This startled the two as they looked upon the man lying face up in the crater.

They stayed there for a moment, crouched on the rim of the crater.

“Hey I'm gonna go look from the other side to get a better look” Callum whispered with a murmur as he began to stand up straight. --- In the process of doing that Rayla attempted to grab his arm once more to no avail. --- Callum pulled away to a different side of the crater and crouched up to the precipice. By doing so he knocked over a stone that proceeded to roll down the crater with a tumble. The man shot up and looked towards Callum. 

Callum froze. Crap I didn't think this through

Well then again I've seen a ton of strange stuff on this journey, but Rayla looked just as confused as me when we saw this guy. He thought this to himself as he locked eyes with the stranger. 

And in that instant, he saw Rayla take action and leaned over the precipice of the crater. With a fluid movement, she pulled her arm back and a rock sailed through the air in a great streak that connected to the back of the stranger's head. And like that, the man slumped over like a puppet whose strings were cut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“W-who.. What are you?” As a sword drew a line straight to his throat the white-haired girl asked him a question

Fear filled his eyes as he looked around as he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be tied to a large pointed rock however there was a campfire and several bags left scattered across the stone floor. The ceiling was not high and he looked at his two captors. One seemed to be ready to attack while the other looked onwards with a tilted expression

“Who are ya?!” the girl repeated in a louder pointed tone. She had a look of anger planted firmly on her face as the man began to struggle with his bounds.

The man let out a grumble as his mouth opened.

“I-I.. d-don't.. Know..” The man said shakily “W-ho...are you?”

The man continued to struggle as the two looked onward in disbelief.

A silence graced the confrontation for a moment with both parties staring daggers, however, Callum broke the seal as he turned to Rayla.

“Rayla, You think the guy has memory loss… you did hit him pretty hard…” Rayla Shot him a look 

They both looked back to the stranger. The man had little clothes. He was vested in no shirt, only a pair of baggy pants upheld only by a string. They came to an end where the pant legs were tucked into what looked like socks with odd-looking shoes which came to a tip as they curved upwards. 

As the man stranger looked on towards them the hair on Raylas shot up.

Rayla attempted a side step however an arrow flew by the girl's head grazing her shoulder. Callum dove out of the way onto the stone floor. Rayla peered through the darkness as she analyzed her situation.

Two attackers garbed in studded leather armor appeared in the darkness. Metal arrows gleaming in the moonlight shone brightly from one attacker, however, the other was moving with haste dagger drawn towards Callum

A follow-up shot was fired and hit home with Rayla reeling back in pain the arrow lodged below the left shoulder. She wailed in pain as the secondary attacker charged Callum with a dagger drawn. 

Rayla charged forward despite the pain kicking the man charging Callum dead in the chest, effectively setting him on his back.

“RAYLA!” Callum cried as tears formed around the corners of his eyes. Before he even knew what he was doing his fingers traced a familiar symbol in the air. And shouted the trigger word and a great bolt of lightning struck out with a flash of white light.

With a deafening sound, the man with the bow reeled back and screamed in pain before he fell to his side onto the stone floor. 

Rayla on the other hand moved in on the attacker on the ground with the speed of a trained assassin, stabbing downward towards the man's head..

However the man rolled to his right, he then followed this up with a kick to the side of Raylas knee. 

It connected, as a snapping sound rang out. Rayla crumpled to her side, leg bent at an unnatural angle. This sent shockwaves of pain throughout her body as she screamed through her grit teeth.

“TAKE ZYM AND RUN!” she yelled as she turned to Callum 

Tears welling up in his eyes, terror as the attacker raised his dagger over Rayla.

At that moment he realized he couldn't do anything. A Foulminus spell would hit both of them and an Aspero spell would push embers into both of them. 

“RAYLA!” Callum called a second time as the world seemed to slow down around him. He leaped towards his companion through the fire caring little for his safety. 

The attacker Shouting as he was stuck in mid-air, dagger pointed downwards

As anger and defiance were only emotions present within Rayla, the pain was secondary.

She was going to die here

Her eyes closed and she murmured 

“We were already dead..”

A second would've been all the attacker needed to finish her

But death never came

As here opened she finally took in the scene before her

There stood the hunter Dagger raised, however, his body did not move an inch. 

Instead, the body shuddered.

A huge jagged spike dyed crimson stuck from the man's chest.

Deep crimson began to pour from man's mouth as a convulsion, as the man began to seemingly float upwards as the spike was lifted.

In that very same second, the hunter was thrown into the cave wall, colliding with a blood-curdling splat

When the man was thrown a new figure revealed himself.

There stood a monster... The man they had previously tied up.

He now bore a mask of ebony wood, with deep sunken eyes and nose, cruel horns bent out like those of a ram. Runes across the border began to glow a deep red that spread throughout the intricate designs, flowing like water, into the mouth and eyes creating an appearance of a monstrous grin. The Gem which previously shone a warm orange now shone with a deep crimson. Runes through his body followed suit and glowed with a malevolent light. And where the metal cap had previously stopped his arm, an arm of jagged dark stone jut out. The arm came to a wicked point where a hand should lie, instead, it glistened with a familiar crimson.

The figure towered over Rayla and turned to Callum and Zym with slow movement methodical.  
The world around Rayla seemed to hold its breath.

However, the tension broke when the indomitable figure shuddered.

The man fell to his knees, face slumping, and ultimately bent towards the ground. The lights across his body and mask dimed. The Mask changed to a stern and passive look as the horns seemingly vanished without a trace. The glow in his chest faded and a familiar orange ignited within it. His rock arm became just rocks once again. And the mask fell from his face.

And just then the world took a breath.

Finally, pain and exhaustion overtook Rayla as she laid back and she screamed 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When awoke he found himself slumped up against a rock with a dullness ebbing at his joints.

Dawn had come, as the golden lights of the sun fell upon his face, he held his hand to the sun in an attempt to shade his eyes. 

He turned in an effort to regain his bearings. However, nothing could prepare himself for the ghastly sight that he found.

There lay a body of a man left crumpled and broken laid in the corner of the cave crimson painting the walls and floor around the body. A grotesque stench reached him and burnt his nose.

Morokie had never seen this man before so he was immediately at a loss as to what happened.

He looked over to another corner and found his two previous captors slumped against one another unconscious hands holding one another. 

It seems that they had been attacked in the night and the female had taken a few hits.

She now had a bandage hold gauze over a segment over her shoulder. It also appeared as though she suffered a knee injury as her pants leg was rolled up and a tight piece of cloth was tied in a manner that wouldn't allow it to bend. 

At that moment he noticed something in his hands

An intricate walnut-colored wooden mask. It was carved with intricate runes and designs. It had angular cheeks and sunken eyes and nose which gave the mask a stoic emotionless look.

He ran his fingers over the mask 

It felt... familiar...?

He locked eyes with that of the mask, as he ran his fingers over the designs.

However, when he flipped the mask over he found a strange carving on the segment that would touch one's forehead

“M-O-R-O-K-E-I” was crudely carved into the mask 

Lightning struck him at that moment. He turned the word over in his mouth, and as Apotheosis struck him and at that moment he murmured to himself

A Name?

“Morokie…” He said aloud. 

That was his name. He felt it in his soul, there would be no doubt

But then he looked up from his trance to see his previous captors looking towards him eyes wide.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear gripped him as he watched as anger flared on the girl's face

She reached to her right and pulled a familiar sword, she pulled her arm back as she readied herself to throw the sword towards Morokie 

At that moment the hairs on the back of Morokie’s stood on end. The light in his chest burned as an orange light poured from runes on the metal cap covering his left shoulder.

Thousands of stones like dust flew wards the band as if magnetized. In a flash, an arm and hand had sprung from the metal cap reaching roughly the same length as his right arm.

Instinct took over as he raised his left arm to cover his face as a streak of metal flung forward with lightning speed.

Morokies eyes opened to see a steel point mere inches from his face. It penetrated through his palm and barely managed to stop it.

Rayla began to reach for her other sword but was stopped short by the boy

“Whoa easy Rey!” Callum said, grabbing her other hand. Reyka shot him a look as she flashed back to the nightmarish monster that stood over them.

The boy stood up between them and raised his hands in the air. “Whoa, Whoa, Peace!” Callum shouted.

Rayla looked between them doing a double-take, hostility shone in her eyes but for a moment longer before it was extinguished.

The sword she was holding dropped to the ground with a loud clang. Her arm traced itself back up to the bandage on her left shoulder as she grimaced.

Morokie stood up grasping the mask in one hand and the previously thrown sword still piercing his rock arm.

It felt natural and now was not the time to test the capabilities, but he had to focus now on the situation at hand

Morokie grumbled in a soft voice as he asked a single question

“W-who are you?” 

There was but a second of silence until it was finally broken

“U-uh my name is Callum and this is my elf friend Rayla...” he muttered with a pained look on his face. He glanced back at Rayla and as a result, received a scowl.

Morokie looked over to the girl with a questioning gaze. 

At this sight she finally let the tension flow out as the pain returned to her face.

“Now um… can I ask who you are?..” Callum murmured with a nervous look on his face

Morokie opened his mouth however no words left his lips for a couple seconds until his throat finally decided to listen to him

“M-my name is Morokie.” He responded in kind, after swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Um hello, Morokie... do you remember wha… I mean where are you from” Callum asked passively with a scared look across his face. 

Morokie shook his head as he grumbled lowly 

“N-no no I can't… I can't remember..” Pain showing across his face 

A second later he left his turmoil and looked over to the corner to the wounded girl

He watched as she flinched in response to his gaze

“Um, may I ask, are you alright?” Morokie said nervously 

Her eyes widened as she and Callum looked at each other with equally surprised looks.

After a moment she finally responded 

“I-I'll be alright it just looks worse than it is…” she stammered 

Morokie shook slightly as he grabbed his head as it throbbed with pain like a searing headache. He dropped both his mask and the sword as his hands moved to wrap around his head as he reeled back in pain.

“Where… when am I?” Morkie asked with a stumbling strained voice.

Both looked at one another for what seemed like the tenth time and Rayla spoke up this time

“We don't have time to teach history.” she nodded to the hunter lying dead in the corner 

“They will send more hunters.. We have to move...” She trailed off as she looked down at herself 

“Raylas right, we have to get packed and get moving.” Callum agreed with a nod 

But as he watched her try to stop standing up with a hiss through her teeth he dashed to her side.

“Callum i'm fi-” as she was about to finish her sentence Callum wrapped her arm around her and her arm over her shoulder as she set her on her feet while supporting her full weight.

“You are not fine! Legs weren't meant to bend that way! I'm going to help you walk until we can make you a proper crutch” 

A pained look crossed Rayla. But as the two locked eyes, she smiled warmly and for a moment the two were lost in each others eyes.

“Umm.. would you like help packing things up?” Morokie asked in earnest breaking the tension filling the room

Callum was then broken from his trance and turned to Morokie with a thankful nod, Morokie nodded and began to pick up the packs scattered across the floor haphazardly.

What followed was a long morning where once Morokie and Callum managed to get the supplies packed, Morokie took up a majority of the packs and camping supplies and the four of them set out as the cool morning breeze blew at their backs.


	2. Granted Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As journey continues Further mysteries come to light as the travel further towards Xadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to Revise however it might not be perfect. I'm still a novice at putting my thoughts on paper so please bear with me. Had a fair amount of hiccups and I'm still revising this.
> 
> Working hard to build onto the world without completely building over it

Progress was slow, however, they pushed on nonetheless through the rocky terrain. As the sun beat down upon them with unrelenting heat, the traveled along with one of the many rock shelves along the side of the gorge. It was a hard terrain still, the group continued to scale this rocky terrain with Rayla leading while being supported by Callum.

As he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow Morokie eventually found himself asking once again about this strange land he found himself in. This time Callum seeing no problem in this, started ranting off all that he knew of Xadias history to the best of his ability. This occurred as the trio walked and Calum received a few interjections from Rayla when he was ‘Not doing the elves justice’ but by the end, Morokie gained an idea of this strange world that surrounded him.

As the journey continued Morokie continued to shoot forth many questions as saught to understand further.

“Wait so remind me again, why did the elves kick humans out again?” Morokie asked from behind Callum and Rayla as the group moved up a steep rocky outcropping.

Callum glanced over to Rayla who responded with a slight shrug.

“I spose’ a large group of them were practicing dark magic or somethin’… regardless it happened and now they are divided, but we are working to fix things.” she then gestured to the baby dragon following the pair to the side.

Morkoie nodded in understanding. He had already received an explanation of how the blue dragon following by Callum's side came into being

After a moment of silence, Morokie began to self reflect in silence. Then a quest stuck out in his mind. 

“Hm... Wait am I Human?” Morkie asked while he felt behind his ears.

The two stopped and turned around and looked towards Morokei with what he assumed was interest. Their stares created an unsettling feeling in Morokie’s gut. Rayla only then broke the silence.

“Well you do look human, none of them horns or the ears… tho you look like no human I've ever seen…”

Following it up with a murmur only Callum picked up.  
“A monster with a man's fa-…”

Callum hastily responded loudly

“yeah! you do look relatively human-ish.” 

He responded unnecessarily loudly in an attempt to cover up the murmur and shot Reyla a nervous look. 

Morokie now slightly self-conscious felt his face. 

The skin over his left eye felt rough and his sense of touch was dulled as he ran his fingers over his cheek where a splotch of sandstone was located.

It rough and cold yet it didn't feel foreign...

“Hmph.,” Morokie grunted as his focus returned to scaling the path. 

“Oh well, suppose it won't matter” he murmured with glanced over to the two on the others as they followed suit and returned to their trek

Their travels continued long into midday, however by that point they had finally made their way out of the gorge and onto the desolate flat ground surrounding the chasm. Eventually, the three found a spot to sit and take a break for lunch. 

Morokie was offered a share of some food in the form of hardtack and berries. However, he did not wish to eat. So instead, he gave his share to the small blue dragon. Zym took it readily and ate with gusto that shocked Morokie. After Zym finished he licked Morokies face with a playful grin, and Morokie broke into a wide smile.

Eventually, the Trio began once again and as the sun began to near the horizon the group finally reached a lush forest. 

As the sounds of nature began to fill his ears Morokie walked in silent amazement as he walked through the forest.

Trees around him stood tall bearing a walnut bark that was rough to the touch. Overhead shades of green danced in the wind as golden rays of sunlight beamed through the gaps in the canopy. 

The sounds of nature grew louder the group as they finally came upon a source of water, a thick river cutting a suave through the forest. Large smooth stones stood doting the bank as the water flowing with a strong current.

It was at this time Callum took a moment to set down and try to create a splint, while they refiled all their water skins.

The resulting creation was a large stick that bent in an L shape with a tied shirt around the bottom of the L shape to act as a cushion. It worked somewhat well, Reyla was thankful and only a little embarrassed, much to Callum's confusion.

As the journey progressed the sun kissed the horizon and the sky shone in a kaleidoscope of colors. Morokie was still in awe at the world around him. The two often found him getting caught behind after stopping and looking at various different things throughout the forest. Callum found himself laughing to himself, the man who stood a staggering height of a little under 7 feet was being awed by such simple things. His demeanor was that of a child, experiencing the world for the first time with unmistakable giddy excitement.

Throughout the journey, Morokie asked a slew of questions covering all the new different things he saw. Callum found himself feeling more and more like a parent trying to keep a kid on a leash, however, that kid was humongous and magical making it quite the challenge. However, despite the stream of constant questions he was still trying to be as nice as possible even though Reyla began to shoot him a tired look.

Eventually, as Callums legs began to ache, the group stumbled upon clearing near a stream bank and opted to set up shop for the night. 

Morokie was adamant in helping, so Callum asked him to search the area and let them know if he found anything edible, with this directive Morokie nodded as he walked out of camp with Zym following closely behind him. 

Callum and Rayla in the meantime we're setting up camp with Rayla getting firewood and Callum starting the fire. 

As the clicking of stones sounded out through the camp as the was now halfway down. Shadows now stretching far to the east. Callum let out with an audible sigh

“There we go” as the bark shavings finally caught an ember

It took him a few minutes to get the fire started with a flint and steel however the deed was finally done and Callum was exhausted.

He moved the small bit of lit kindling under the pyramid of larger firewood and soon he felt the heat radiate outwards flowing onto his face. He eventually moved to a more relaxed position as he felt the ache in his body cry out in annoyance. 

Throughout this trip, this has primarily been the system, Callum would be making the fire and setting up camp while Reyla went out to get firewood and food. And over time Callum slowly got better with the flint and steel they took from the Banther lodge all that time ago. 

Callum sat there for a moment longer as he let the heat wash over him. He sat their hands firmly planted on the ground as he watches the swaying flames dancing in the newfound darkness, wood popped every so often with embers shooting towards the sky like tiny new stars on a backdrop of violet.

However, he was pulled back to reality as he heard a loud thump, accompanied by the sound of wood hitting wood. 

“ACK!” he heard following the thump and he quickly stood up to investigate.

He rushed over to where he found Rayla rubbing the back of her head with a now scattered bundle of firewood. Sitting on her rump Callum called to her.

“You alright? That was pretty loud..” 

She jumped in surprise as if a quick jolt of electricity went through her. As her face flushed she reached for her crutch and quickly stumbled to her feet. 

Callum face soured as he recalled how she refused any and all help insisting she could gather firewood without anyone else’s support.

Callum much disliked this. He had been very adamant in telling her that he and Morokie will take care of the home base and she should sit and rest. However, she paid this little mind as she told him that she's fine and she set out to gather firewood.

Back to the present, Rayla made an attempt to regain her composure after her tumble 

“AH - um just a little tumble nothing serious..”

“Rayla... I told you, me and Mokrokie can take care of this, you can go sit down an-”

“I'm fine Callum! I can pick up firewood ain't that dangerous of a job!”

Flustered, she began to pick up the firewood and began to walk further into the forest hobbling with the help from her crutch

Callum remained conflicted as she walked further into the woods staring onward as her figure disappeared into the brush. 

God. Why does she have to do that! She only ever accepted help with a disgruntled grumble and Callum always felt like she always wanted to do everything.

She knows her pushing herself like this won't do her any good.

He also picked up on how she was unnaturally quiet while in the company of Morokie. “Does she know something I don't?” Callum murmured as he walked back towards camp to continue with his duties still deep in thought.

Callum walked towards one of the packs and picked up the heavy satchel. As he placed it over his shoulder, he walks the border of the camp once again began the process of setting up the alarm system.

The alarm system was essentially just stakes that needed to be hammered into the ground every so often around the perimeter. They would then strung together with a thin twine that had small metal bells hanging around the base. These bells would ring if anyone stepped on or triggered the wire giving the group a chance to react.

The system had managed to save their hides in the past however they had begun to fail recently after he considered the recent turn of events.

As time marched forward, the sun now completely down, he finally finished the perimeter.

And as he brushed the sweat off of his brow he finally began to walk back towards the camp that was nestled close to the stream.

His returned, however, was met with an odd sight.

Morokie settled down kneeling by the fire, his mask currently laying on the ground by his side. Morokie knelt, with a pot seemingly floating over the fire. In reality, there were two rocks holding up the handles on either side of the pot giving it the illusion as if it was floating. Meanwhile, his actual arm was currently stirring the pot with a long flat stone.

A smell immediately hit Callum, and much to his surprise the smell was rather pleasant. It was one of those smells that he couldn't quite put his finger on but still rung with a feeling of unknown nostalgia.

As he walked into the clearing Morokie took notice and beamed a smile towards Callum with a wave of his morphed arm. 

“Callum! so a few things happened, so after you two went off I looked around a bit but then as I was looking I saw this weird puffy plant but then I recognized and I remembered something? A strange lady was helping me pick these and..”

Morokie continued with excitement plastered on his face as he rattled off his experience. Initially, he felt bad after hearing Morokie explain how he couldn't remember who or what he was. But regardless he was glad Morokie was doing better. As his thoughts concluded Morokie finished his explanation.

“And whala!” he finished gesturing to the brown soup-like substance within the pot with his right hand.

After a moment Callum decided to sit down by the fire and take in its warmth for a minute. 

Soon after Morokies gleeful explanation of the events that afternoon. They both heard a rustling in the tree line.

A familiar face peered through the foliage, with a familiar white head of hair as she emerged. In one hand she held a bundle of firewood neatly kept under her arm as the other manipulating a makeshift crutch.

Rayla returned her face resting in a tired position as he could tell it hadn’t been easy to gather wood with a bad leg. 

Despite this, Morokie waived once more towards her as he had done to Callum with just as much excitement. Rayla's expression shifted into slight annoyance, Her brow raised as she continued towards the two of them.

Morokie explained what he had to Callum minutes prior but the time the explanation was brief only retaining the important details however still filled with the same enthusiasm.

Rayla however broke the very end of his explanation with a curt question.

“What kind of food is that…” Disdain painted across her face

“Ummm.. not quite sure what it was called but I found it growing on a tree, I boiled it in water after chopping it into chunks so it doesn’t look the best. But hey, it smells rather nice so I'm sure it'll be alright. The lady showed me ho-...”

“So for all we know it could be poison..”

Morokies smile broke for the first time replaced with a slightly pained expression

“Trust me I remember it, watch-” as he broke off he reached over, setting the pot down revealing three wooden bowls from within a bag lying next to his feet. 

With that, he poured three helpings with a semblance of grace, which he promptly handed to the two of them with a returning warm smile.

Both looked towards the ‘soup’ with disdain. The brown liquid had some chunks of something white floating about with a slightly oily sheen, and as a result, wasn't the most appetizing sight.

Morokie read the disdain off their faces and attempted to reassure them, as he lifted the bowl with two hands up to his mouth and took in a deep gulp releasing a satisfied “ahh” afterward.

Callum and Rayla looked at one another with nervous looks. 

However, Callum reluctantly raised the bowl to his mouth and took the tiniest sip with shaky confidence.

A familiar flavor filled his mouth, It was slightly tangy however it was still rather flavorful and slightly creamy. The chunks held the consistency of a potato but tasted similar to mushrooms which was rather good.

As his look of disdain broke as he looked towards Rayla with a smile. 

“Hey, this stuff isn't half bad.” as he took another longer swig 

Morokie smiled as he turned towards Rayla in anticipation

She gave a reluctant sigh as she too took a sip 

Her face warmed as she smacked her mouth a couple times to test the flavor. But her face lightened as she paused then took a deeper sip.

Morokie was over the moon. This was very apparent from the giddy look beaming from his face, at this Callum let out a laugh. 

“See I knew it would be fine!” Morokie boasted 

Callum laughed for a moment but then settled back down into peace. Callum’s eyes moved towards Morokies arm, which still very much fascinated him, as he was curious as to what magic it was.

“So.. I'm guessing you figured out the deal with your rock arm-thingy..”

“Yeah… I think... Can't quite feel anything with it however my mind moves it kinda like my other arm.” Morokie now joined Callum and began to examine his arm, further watching it as it flexed and extended.

“But wait can't you change its shape? Like what you did when you were stirring it?”

“Yeah... I guess… My mind just thinks of a shape and then.. bam!” as he said that his arm turned into a star shape both Rayla and Callum looked on as Morokie began to show off. 

A moment later Callum began feeding Morokie suggestions. This resulted in a combination of laughter from both Morokie and Callum, with a few eye rolls from Rayla. Morokie was seemingly more than happy to oblige as he continued with childlike enthusiasm.

As the suggestions came Morokies face moved into one of concentration as the thousands of small stones making up his arm shifted, like sand being blown in the wind it began to forms of various different shapes. 

Rayla watched as the two boys continued to mess around and used his arm to make ridiculous things, at one point turning his arm into a replica Zym that walked around the fire giving the actual Zym quite the scare. Rayla gave a tired sigh as she continued to drink her soup, which as much as she didn't want to admit was probably the best food they’d had in a while.

Once the banter died down and the soup was all gone and the three sat around the campfire, peace settling as the crackling of the fire and the sounds of nature surrounded them once again.

Flames danced in darkness as the sound of crackling wood was accompanied by the voice of Callum retelling the events of their adventure so far, telling him of his brother and Katolis and Sol Ragum showing pictures from his sketchbook. Morokie looked on wide-eyed, eating up the tale like an innocent child being told a bedtime story.

Pain still coursed through Rayla as her brow scrunched closing her eyes, she grits her teeth as pain emanated from her leg. 

As if her knee reminded her that it was there and still hurt after her fall he hand felt the sensitive portion of the knee. It had recently turned a nasty color, however, she didn't want to scare Callum who she knew would be livid if he found out.

She also was on edge constantly because of this new acquaintance. Even tho he seemed oblivious more often than not with the curiosity of a child, however… After what happened that night… I don't know anything and I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing… She was certain that thing... that monster was no good...

She recalled the monster that glowed a deep red as it stood towering over her. 

At that moment she shuddered and was pulled from her thoughts she stared into the fire as if looking at something far beyond it.

She looked across and caught Morokies’ gaze and she froze in fear.

“Um Excuse me.. Are you alright?”

Morokie was now looking towards her with a thoughtful expression as he asked timidly 

This shook Callum out of his explanation of runes and magic to looked over towards Rayla with Concern

“AH- I mean yes I'm fine… My shoulder is just a pain..”

“Ah alright let me give it a look then..” Callum dropped his bowl as he walked towards Rayla as he plopped himself down right beside her.

Callum tilted his head slightly as he undid the bandages around her shoulder to get a closer look. Its scab was growing nicely and all things considered, it should heal relatively nicely.

Ah, thank the gods… Rayla thought silently to herself as she thought he would only check her shoulder for the moment, however that thought was cut short.

“Best check the knee again in that case, just gotta make sure things are alright down there.” As his hands began to move down towards the bandages on her leg.

A panicked look crossed her face.

“No, I'm fine Callum REALLY..” She scooted away a bit.

“Rayla you are hurt! Let me help you. why do you have to fight me on this!”

“I’ll be Alright! You don't have to do that!” 

The two stared daggers at one another. 

Morokie just watched on with open eyes. This was clearly not his fight and probably doesn't have anything to do with him. This moment has likely been building up since long before he arrived so he should probably give them some privacy.

“Uhhhh I’m gonna go for a quick little walk…” Morokie stammered as he stood up leaving his mask where he sat. 

Callum shot him a grateful look at Morokei as he turned and left, He walked along downstream out of camp with the two remaining silent till they were certain he was out of earshot. 

“Callum how could you trust that thing?!” Rayla finally broke the silence 

“Whatever that thing-.. whatever it is, is not good, I mean ya saw how it took that life without a second thought...”

Both looked across the fire to stern face mask bathed in the firelight, they recalled glowing red that fateful night...

“I know Rayla, but he doesn't even remember killing that man. And on top of that, you wou-... you would've died..”

Rayla grimaced. That night had indeed almost been her last.

“And Rayla you don't have to do everything yourself..”

“Callum you gotta understand that this isn’t easy for me… On this journey, the important thing is that a human returns the Dragon prince to its rightful place. Whether I'm there or not makes no difference so…”

Callum's eyes widened “NO. That is the dumbest and most ridiculous thing I've heard you say since I've met you!”

“You dumb elf! I know the honor or whatever stupid name you call your urge to sacrifice your self is important to you but Rayla... you're important to me… Please I just don't know what I’d do if you were gone..”

Raylas eyes widened as Callum continued

“I need you… please just don't leave me. Promise me you wo-”

They sat by the fire for a second after Callum had finished. At that moment Callum was distracted by his thoughts to see how Rayla had drawn close and proceeded to grab his hand and began to pull him closer.

Callum's face flushed. “Uhh...!” Callum was flabbergasted by this sudden movement and change of tone as she continued to get closer and closer.

“What? The sappy prince loses his balance?” Rayla teased with a mischievous smile, her face now inches away from his.

“I Uhh…” Callum's sentence was shaky as he felt he was sweating bullets. His mind was moving too fast for his mouth to keep up, as a result, no words could leave his throat.

However, his attempts were cut off by a different sound that swept through the camp like a breeze, filling the night air. 

The sound of bells rang out.

Callum was already nervous and his mind racing however this brought his mind back to reality as the sound continued to linger in his ears.

“Quick!” Rayla whispered as she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the bush with a limp. The pair now hunkered down on the ground, concealed by the thick underbrush.

Rayla drew a sword and Callum looked at her with fear.

“Rayla! Let's not fight, you are hurt! Best not to fight while you're hurt and tired.” Callum hissed, with a hint of anger

Rayla looked to her side and frowned, Gods why does he always have to be right… She bit her lip

By this moment a rustling could be heard from the area of the camp 

Her mind turned to combat mode as she began to peer over the foliage. “What an idiot... They seem to care little about concealing themselves. Probably still make easy work of them, even with my bad knee..” Rayla murmured as the shaking in the bushes grew louder. 

But what burst through the thick underbrush wasn't at all what they expected.

Where they thought they would find an attacker instead found Morokie winded and wide-eyed, with surprise planted in every nook of his face as his eyes darted around, presumably searching for the two of them.

Rayla let out an audible sigh and stood up from the bush with help from Callum as she began to walk out of the underbrush with Callum supporting her.

“What are you doing you lout! Gave us half a heart attack!” Rayla shot Morokie an annoyed and angered look 

“Okay okay, I'm sorry I may have interrupted you. I just ran back as fast as I could and just forgot about the alarm. But I found something that you’ll want to se-”

“Gods.. alright what is it? A duck, deer, Ooo maybe you're mixing up and it's something cool like a bird.” Rayla sarcastically sneered, she recalled how he was amazed by any and all wildlife

“See for yourself!” Morokie shouted clearly angry 

Before she knew what was happening, Morokie had swiftly scooped her in his rock arm. She was now held around the waist with her arms locked at her side. She struggled however and found that she could only flail her legs. 

“PUT ME DOWN!” she screamed

“Common Callum!” Morokie beckoned with a wave of his other hand as he took off at breakneck pace in the direction of which he came following the stream.

“Morokie!” Callum called with a pained hollar 

So after that, he noticed that when Morokie had picked up Rayla he had forgotten about her crutch. So with a huff, he chased after the two, crutch in hand. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morokie was very careful when holding Rayla. He knew she hated him for some reason she wouldn't tell him, so to not give her an actual reason to hate him he ran quickly but carefully keeping Rayla held tight as she thrashed with a ferocity that startled Morokie.

However, as Morokie began to recognize the area he began to walk slower as he approached the river bank. From there he followed it further upstream till they were met with a fork in the river where Morokie had stopped.

Rayla was absolutely furious.

Her face was red as she was kicking and thrashing with all her might, during that she had hardly noticed that Morokie had stopped.

It wasn't until Morokie began to shift his arm that she realized something was up. 

Her ears had previously been filled with the noise of the ruffling of leaves however, the sound of rushing water now graced her ears.

In the next moment, she was lifted by the arm that was bound about her waist like a snake. She panicked. However, Morokie continued and proceeded with just as much care as the snake levitated taking her with it. The arm moved her with much care as she eventually found herself upright atop something hard, and as she felt the arm release she looked down. She was firmly planted onto his shoulders like a parent would a small child. She baffled at this change and she immediately moved to grab him by the head, however, her eyes caught a glimpse of what was before her and for a moment her fury subsided.

The sound of rushing water now fully filled her ears as she gazed upon a breathtaking waterfall. Roughly 100 feet high, a constant cascade of water ran down with endless fury. Jagged rocks shot out from the waterfall, cutting through the flow of water like knives, sending droplets in all directions gleaning in the moonlight. However, towards the middle of the large pond at the base of the waterfall jutted out a huge chunk of rock. Upon that stone base sat an indomitable Oak that seemed to stretch to the heavens. Its trunk was seemingly made from a twist of smaller trunks, each wrapping around one another to create a single invincible being. The mighty Oak donned a canopy of lush green spreading out enough to provide shade for the entire pond creating a spectacle of light beams that broke through reaching the water below. What was odd, however, was how the roots bundled and stretched into two stalks that branched off the rock and into the water. Each with countless tendrils clasping onto the Stoney surface below.

The sight was breathtaking as the two stood there gazing upon the scene illuminated by the light of the moon

“See… not so bad...” Morokie mumbled with a tinge of happiness as he could feel her take in a sudden awed breath

Morokie looked down towards the gem in his chest. It was now glowing brighter, as he had seen earlier when he went for his walk.

As Rayla took in the sight she felt Morokies arms tighten back around her legs as he began to move forward. He strutted out into the water with little care for his clothes. 

Resulted in a yelp from Rayla as clasped onto Morokies head like a vice. Morokie then began to wade through the raging water. The water was both fast and high and battered Morokie constantly as he trudged through. The force of the water would have certainly knocked any lesser man and sent him tumbling downstream, however, Morokie steadied his footings and pushed forward against the rushing water taking each step slowly and with much effort. Rayla was without a doubt scared out of her mind. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight as he pushed forward. After no small amount of effort, the duo reached the rocky island.

With a fine mist battering their faces they stood mere feet away from this mighty oak. However the surprise didn't end there, Morokie then gave the trunk a firm knock that vibrated in the wood.

And her amazement showed as the Oak began to move...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callum all the while was attempting to catch up to the wild man, however, he found himself unable to keep up and eventually feel a considerable distance behind them, as he panted with exhaustion. However, he continued in Morokies Direction and found himself at the river bank. He looked around for a minute struggling to see in the darkness, the only lumination coming from the moon. 

He couldn't find any evidence of where Morokie had gone. He huffed in frustration as he continued to search with squinted eyes.

There's gotta be something!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, up steam, something stirred...

The canopy shuttered as the mighty Oak’s trunk began to turn with a deep cracking sound. 

The two of them stood awestruck as the mighty Oak twisted, Its previous corkscrew of a trunk has udon itself and now facing Morokie, and Rayla was a wooden face larger than Morokie in size. A set of completely gold eyes stared down at them from high up on the immense trunk. Its face bore a large nose and a large growth of moss hanging across its face to create what appeared to be a huge beard. Its face was that of an old soul, warm yet still with moss and lichen fanning out all over the cracks and crevices across its detailed face... 

Two thick branches were brought down from the canopy and moved as two mighty arms incredibly large in size being at least double as long as Morokie was tall...

The rustle of the leaves as cracks from the oak filled the air as it Moved.

“An Ancient?!” Rayla gasped with a murmur only Morokei picked up, as she looked up, her jaw hung wide open.

Ancients were some of the oldest creatures in Xadia, a living Ancient hasn't been seen for centuries. They are the protectors of the world, each being tightly linked to a primal source. She recalled the children's tales of the wise and vengeful Ancients who were almost wiped out centuries ago by men and elves alike, both sought the cores of the Ancients, these large stones which held magical properties and could be forged to be stronger than any metal known to an elf. As a result, the Ancients went into hiding to never be seen again, until today... 

Its gold eyes gazed down towards the two atop its rocky island. For but a moment it sat quiet appraising them until a deep grumble radiated outwards.

“Vem. är. du…” Its words were spread out each syllable pronounced at a snail's pace however still culminated into words.

Rayla heard these words and thought to herself for a moment, Wait is that.. old Elvish?. 

With this sudden revelation, she began to rack her head for the lessons Ethari had given her on old Elvish.

Rayla attempted to translate the previous sentence in her head until her concentration was broken by the Ancient.

“Broder... vem. är. det?.....”. Its gaze was fixed on Morokie.

He felt like its massive golden eyes were piercing right through him and into his mind. It's Asking me a question… He could feel it in his bones. 

As a moment passed without response pain shone on his face. He was frustrated he couldn't understand. As his frustration grew the being began to move after taking notice. An arm now stretched down from the canopy. Like a large branch, twisted wood long and slender moved towards Morokie.

Two of the three fingers were retracted leaving one stuck out as it lowered gently and touched Morokies' forehead.

The golden light in the eyes of the Ancient beamed in darkness. The light from those golden points spread like water throughout the Ancients face. At that same moment that very same golden light shone from Morokies eyes spreading across his face and body, the runes glowed the same warm golden light.

And at that moment Morokie felt serenity as a bright light filled his vision. And heard a voice in his head that reverberated throughout his entire being. 

“Listen…”

And then the lights faded from both Morokie and the Ancient, the only light remaining in the Ancients' eyes. As he continued to look down upon the two of them he spoke the same phrase once more.

Except for this time the gears in Morokie’s mind. Something that should've been second nature to him unlocked as the words went through him. He understood.

“Who. Are... You?.....” (Vem. är. Du… to everyone else )

Morokie attempted to respond, His heart found the correct words however he was no means perfect.  
“I. Am. Morokie... And. This. Is. An. Friend...” He gestured to the elf upon his shoulders with his thumb who currently stuck between a look of surprise and fear, as the attention had just been drawn to her.

The Ancient seemed to ponder this for a second as his eyes shifted from the elf upon his shoulders then back down to Morokie.

“You must forgive this one… It has been long since I have conversed with another of my kin..”

As Morokie took in these words confusion struck his face like lightning as his eyes opened wide.  
Wait... what? Morokie shook for a second until he built up the confidence to reply as he struggled to find the words.

“This. One. Is... Lost..” Morokie finally replied as the Ancient continued to peer at him with its invincible gaze.

“Young one, do not despair… We both were created from the same whole….” Its long arm bending down once more this time pointing to the warm white gem within his chest.

The Ancient's arm moved back towards itself as it pointed to a spot only a few feet below its face. A segment of the trunk proceeded to move unveiling a glowing green gem. It seemed to radiate outwards life energy that seeped into the wooden body with a constant pulse as if it were a beating heart. 

“We all fell once… You may be the last… ”

“Do. You. Know. What. This. One. Is….” Morokie needed to know

The Ancient stopped for but a moment until it shifted once more and began to speak. 

“Very well young one...Mmmm…..” with a deep grumble the ancient shook. Its golden eyes brightened as gold flowed out of its eyes and through the cracks and crevices in wood soon the whole tree was bathed in a holy glow. In the next moment, a breeze blew through the canopy and carried back down with it glowing motes of light that danced illuminating the night sky.

The breeze carrying the motes of light flowed through the branches as it spirals down the trunk with a methodical grace. Once the motes of light reached the face it began to envelop the pair. Small specks of light landing atop Morokie and Reyla like specs of dust. However, the breeze began once again and this time the motes culminated into the image before them.

“It was long ago, the elves and men were still primitive when we fell from the heavens… Each one of us began as a blank slate, with a heart of white…” 

Morokie and Reyla saw before them 6 silhouettes, each with a white burning gem within them.

“Over time however each one of us would have an aspect of the world call upon us… We are charged with answering that call… We worked to become one with the world...”

Another flash of blinding light followed. The silhouette began to change

The first glowed a radiant orange, its body was bathed in a warm glow that seemed to dance like fire

The second glowed green, its body grew large, with roots ebbing downwards and branches reaching for the sky

The third glowed a deep blue, its body morphed to become that of the ocean seemingly contained within the shape of a person.

The fourth glowed grey, its stood now incredibly slender as it stood half cloaked in shadow and the other shone with a white glow

The final glowed a light blue, and figure now writhed and swayed as a cloud took the form of a man

The final Glowed a deep violate, its body was nothing but a gem and two glowing eyes 

“A few of the oldest among us held special connections… Aulë... Yavanna... and Olórin… Those old ones received the name, Titan…”

There were many of us once, however, the men and elves in their quest for dominance slaughtered and harvested us… By the time we attempted to resist we were too few… the remaining went into hiding…

“How. Will. This. One. Know. When. It. Is. Called?..”

“You will know in your heart…” The Ancient paused for a moment and the gold light faded, its eyes had turned to the bank further downriver.

“I must go young one others are coming…” The Ancient shook as its eyes closed and spirals of gold throughout its body faded. And just like that the 3d images before them dissipated as the lights dimmed and the world regained the familiar dark of night.

Hastily, Morokie called out one final time to the Ancient “Wait!... What. Is. Your. Name… “

A moment of stillness settled on the Ancient as it grumbled once more 

“...Fangorn…” and just like that the ancient once again became a mighty Oak.

“Fangorn..” Morokie mutters this name in remembrance. As the roar of water once again filled his ears.

“What just happened!!” Reyla finally screamed as all the built-up emotions flowed through her voice.  
Had been sitting on his shoulders this entire time. She was constantly trying to understand the conversation, however she couldn't fully comprehend what had been said, but she still saw those images.  
“He called you brother?!” She looked down at the man below her utterly shocked. No Xaidian alive knew where the Ancients came from, let alone where they went! 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!... So your-..” her eyes widened as she looked down at Morokie 

Morokie gave his head a nod causing the elf on his shoulder to bounce a little as he laughed. He was so relieved, yet his emotions were as turbulent as the rushing water. This new information has sparked thoughts in his mind. Questions stacked upon questions to never-ending heights.

What does this mean?  
Where do I go?  
What is my purpose?  
What were my memories then?  
now what… 

Reyla had been so confused, however as the ancient was returning to its original position she had heard something. It was faint but loud, loud enough to be heard over the falls. There was a loud snap from the tree line. This shook Rayla from deep thought and set her mind into battle mode as she looked onward to the tree line.

Rayla pull on his hair to get his attention with a hastily shouted order  
“Hide!” 

With a jump Morokie compiled. He stepped into the water around the rock island where the Ancient sat. He proceeded to wade through the waist-high water around the small island and tree. Now the water was rushing rapidly around Morokie as he gained his footing closer to where the waterfall cascaded. Rayla was concealed however she was constantly battered by stray droplets of water and she couldn't hear over the roaring falls.

She looked down at Morokie who was currently holding onto her steadily while grasping the nook of a rock with his other hand. His feet held steady so she began to push down upon Morokies head and attempted to move her good foot onto his shoulder in an attempt to see over the ridge.

As she hoisted herself up she felt Morokies hand hold her tight by the waist as he assisted in holding her up.

With his assistance, Rayla barely managed to peek over the stone island.

There she saw a familiar figure, there stood none other than Callum standing upon the shore, crutch in hand seemingly inspecting the ground for footprints.

With a deep sigh of relief as she let the tension flow from her shoulders. She then began to hoist herself back down onto Morokies shoulders.

“It's alright, It's just Callum” she yelled over the sound of the roaring water.

With this Morokie gave a thumbs-up as he began to travel out from behind the rocky island. As he trudged through the water Callum finally saw them, relief beamed on his face. As the Morokie stepped through the deepest segments of the water now reaching his armpits once again.

Eventually, the duo reached Callum who was happy to see Rayla and immediately began to send a hail storm of questions their way. 

“Are you alright?! What happened? Why did you guys run off like that? And why were you guys hiding?

Morokie and Reyla joined Callum on the beach, Morokie reached up upon his shoulders gently hoisting Reyla down from the height, he let her remain supported by his large arm as she set foot on the ground.

“Good to see you too sappy prince,” she remarked with a sudden smile. Callum gave her a big hug as she looked towards Morokie this time with a warm smile, which he returned happily.

Callum saw this act and was rather surprised “Wait so what actually happened..” he asked warily

“Ahh I’ll tell you on the way back, I think I’ve seen enough surprises for today..” Reyla announced with a tired laugh.

As the cool night air graced them once more the group walked side by side. Morokie and Reyla all the while doing their best to tell their sides of the story. Recounting their experiences resulted in no small amount of laughter and surprised looks from Callum. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the moon hung high in the sky, the trio now firmly in the grasps of slumber.

A hooded figure now walks along the river bank.

It reaches down and runs its fingers along the bottom of an indent left by the larger one. 

It looks down the path that the trio took to camp. 

Its ruby eyes shining through the darkness as the hooded figure vanished into the tree line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my completed second chapter, now I'm at a point what road this story will follow however I'm still working on the 'how' so the next few chapters may take longer and be longer. Please let me know what you think in the comments, I love any and all feedback.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of Morokie (good and bad)
> 
> Hes my first attempt at a main original character


	3. Tea and Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To repay kindness with kindness is a lesson best learned through experience. Love can be found in the smallest of gestures.
> 
> Our companions continue their adventure as a new day dawns and new figures good and bad make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for the delay. Life has been calling and I've had less time to write so this chapter and the next to have taken longer to write. The Revisions are still in progress so do mind any hiccups I'm still processing the next few chapters just wanted to get something out there. I'm doing my best to learn as I go with this creative writing so please bear with me.
> 
> Also, what do you guys think about Morokie?
> 
> He's my first attempt at an original main character. I would appreciate any input good and bad.
> 
> But ultimately please enjoy yet another chapter.

As cold sweat dripped down his face, Rayla eyes shot open. 

She found herself in a world of darkness, where a single beam of light illuminated her.

She heard something, it sounded like a distant whisper. As she turned she saw a single white speck of light floating in the distance. 

The speck of light called her in a chorus of voices.

Her mom, her dad, Runan, Ethari all called to her name 

She began to run towards that spark of light, but the further she ran, the farther away it seemed. 

The voices grew louder, calling to her with a panicked chorus of voices that grew ever louder. As she continued to run with all her strength towards the spark continued to move away into the distance disappearing from sight.

As tears began to flow she fell to her knees as voices grew angry, she covered her ears but the voices continued to ring out in her head. 

But for a moment as she clutched her head at a torrent of voices seemingly shaking her head, The voices converged into one single voice

“YOU LIED TO ME!” 

She looked up, there stood Runan scowl firmly planted across his face, with the other assassins standing close behind him.

“YOU HAD A JOB TO DO!.. You’ve let him live, but YOU’VE KILLED US ALL!”

Rayla opened her mouth to rebuttal but no words could escape her lips. Her lips quivered as tears began to flow from the corner of eyes.

And finally something escaped her lips, she screamed with all her emotions flowing through it. With that Runan stopped talking and froze. The vision turned red as the figures disappeared one by one. 

As a deep red liquid began to rise from the floor rapidly growing and flowing about her like water.

As her sobbing continued another muffled voice called to her

“Rayla. Rayla!.” 

She inhaled sharply as her eyes opened to a different scene. As air filled her lungs she was met with a familiar night sky, a small crescent hanging over her head. 

As she sat up she found a pair of green eyes looking towards her with a mixture of drowsiness and worry shining on her face.

“Rayla, it was just a nightmare you're alright.” Callum reached and picked up her hand as he held it tight to his chest

As let out a deep breath as she let the tension flow from her.

Callum took a deep breath as he held her hand firmly, while rubbing her knuckles with his thumb in a soothing motion.

“Callum.. I'm sorry I woke you up.” she murmured as drowsiness still hung around her.

“It’s okay, I'm here for you.” as he said that he scooted next to her sleeping blanket on the ground and sat directly next to her.

After a moment of staring at one another Callum covered her hand in his and gave her a fond smile

“You go back to bed, I'll be right here.”

As the two laid down facing one another peace filled both of them.

“Tha-thank you, Callum.” Rayla murmured as her eyes shut once more 

As she closed her eyes and consciousness she heard Callum mutter once again however this time she heard him kiss her hand.

“I’ll be right here…”

And just like that they drift off, exhaustion finally overtaking them. As the two laided side by side it was safe to say they both slept well after that.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, another being walked through the dream world.

Morokie had found himself atop a hill.

What lay before him was an endless stretch of rolling green hills, seemingly reaching beyond the horizon. Each covered in thick emerald grass that swayed as a breeze blew through the hills.

He felt something cold underneath his feet.. 

There below him laid a hexagon made of stone similar in color to a storm cloud. It was large, about the size of the ancients tree trunk sitting at the very top of the hill. 

As he looked closer he saw symbols carved into each point on the hexagon.

A sun  
A moon  
A water droplet  
A star  
A mountain  
A cloud

The hexagon and its symbols repeated in spiral inward getting smaller and smaller like rings on a log

Morokie reached down with his arm as he brushed his fingers over groves carved into the dark stone. 

As his fingers ran along the cold stone he felt something shake. With this motion three of the symbols lit up.

The mountain, the droplet, and the sun.

As he looked up he found three enormous formless shadows stood around him, staring down upon him from mountainous heights. Each writhed like fog given form.

A gaze of green eyes, blue eyes, and red eyes, all trained on Morokei

Morokie stood as an ant among giants, so small and so insignificant

Each figure began to move and seemingly lean down and offer a shadowy hand.

Morokie looked down upon himself, his body was also that of a shadow. But his shadow was white .

As he tried to reach up to the giants he felt as though he was falling, a white light filled his vision.

As he suddenly took in a breath as his eyes opened once more. This time catching a blue furball that had fallen asleep atop his lap.

As Morokie looked around he noticed something cold against his face and something hard against his back. With that realization he touched his face and was met with the texture of wood. 

At some point in the night he had put on his mask.

He did not recall doing such a thing as he took the mask off, setting it aside for now. 

And with that, he felt a cool morning breeze flow over his skin, as the sky began a familiar glow of gold, a new day had begun.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Morokie carefully moved the adorable creature from his lap to next to him, making sure to not wake it. 

As Morokie stood up he stretched reaching towards the sky as his joints called for more sleep. As he took in the crisp morning air he looked around the camp. 

The sounds of birds filled the morning air, as golden light began to beam through the tree line. The trees rustled as a cold breeze blew in causing the hair on Morokies arms to stand on end. The campfire had long since been reduced to a pile of ash with only a few embers remaining. 

As he walked towards the fire his two companions were still sleeping. The girl had apparently rolled on top of the boy in the middle of the night, with her head laying on his chest. Her mouth was slack, drool dripping onto the boy's shirt. As yet another chilly late summer breeze blew through both of them tensed up, pulling one another closer.

Morokie smiled to himself as he reached over for the blanket that had seemingly been abandoned a few feet away. He shook the dust and dirt off in one motion and in the next, he gently laid the blanket over them. And with that their tension evaporated as their expressions warmed.

With that Morokie looked towards the pot and the three bowls scattered about. He was now very aware that their food situation wasn't great before leaving the canyon however now that they were in a forest they would have a chance to find food.

With this new personal directive, Morokie reached down and picked up a stray satchel on the ground and began to walk upstream this time.

As he walked along the brushed his hand across the leaves, which still held morning dew that caused his hand to get rather wet and cold.

He still walked further, taking in the beauty of the forest. He looked around towards the roots of the trees tracing them as they spread out like spider webs across the forest floor. Eventually, his eyes caught something familiar. 

It was a cluster of small plants growing on the base of a tree. Each had a white-ish color with a large fuzzy bulb about the size of Morokies palm. Each one looked like a ball of fuzz looking almost like a ball of hair from some white animal. However, these bundles of fuzz were stiff and brittle to the touch. 

These aren't quite the same as what he had found yesterday however they resembled one another, so Morokie picked 7 of the bulbs, settling them neatly into his satchel as he continued through the forest.

However, as he walked he began to hear a faint humming coming from the head of him.

As he continued forward the humming grew louder until he saw the bushes in front of him shake as a figure moved through them.

She was around half Morokies’ height. Her skin was dark and tanned with well-defined wrinkles and laugh marks showcasing her advanced age. She garbe in some finely made cloth cloths with patches of leather on the elbows and around the waist. It dragged down to about her ankles looking similar to a gown.

What stood out most tho was the tan long brimmed hat dining her head accompanied by two short twisted branches that stuck through from either side of her hat. 

They both locked eyes. Both were wide-eyed with surprise. 

“Uhhh… Good morning?” Morokie asked as a nervous smile appeared on his face.

She examined Morokie from head to toe, only stopping to look at the gem in his chest with a raised eyebrow. 

While she continued with her silent appraisal, Morokie broke the silence. 

“Uhh, sorry if I startled you. Umm, I’ve just been looking for food for my friends..” 

“My name’s Morokie..” as he said this he gestured to the woman with his hand.

The elder woman paused for a moment until she responded in a quiet voice.

“Mable..”

“Ah, nice to meet you, Mabel. Uhh, do you live ‘round here?..” 

“Uhh yeah, I’ve lived here all my life… Just set out this morning looking for some ingredients for some tea..”

“Oh, I was just looking for some food for my friends… Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know what these are?”

As took a second to ruffle through his satchel his fingers eventually felt the object he searched for. 

As took out the small hairy looking bulb Mabel’s eyes seemed to almost turn into stars. A giddy excited look appeared on her face that both shocked and confused Morokie.

“Oh, honey that’s lions mane! That stuff makes some great tea! Where did you find this? This stuff is hard to come by!”

“Huh, well I... just kinda found it along this path, and I uhhh.. just picked it up.... looked pretty interesting...” Morokie stammered out in response

After a brief moment of silence, Mabel stared towards the apparent mushroom with a yearning, A realization finally struck Morokie.

“Oh, forgive me, would you like some. Besides, I picked up more than I needed...”

As said this he reached into bag once again pulling out a few more of these mushrooms and offering them out with an extended hand. 

Mabel hesitated for a second retracting her hand for a moment as her face returned to composure as she seemed to consider the options in her mind. But after a moment a warm smile shone on her face.

“Thank you, dear, this wasn’t quite what I was imagining however It works none the less.”

After accepting the handful she placed it within one of the many pouches along her waist. And then proceeded to give a slight bow to Morokie.

This confused him much because he’s never seen anyone do that before, however, he understood the meaning behind the action. So Morokie face lit up with a smile. 

“This more than enough to make myself some tea. would you like to join me back at my cottage?”

Surprised by this sudden offer Morokie wasn't quite sure how to reply. His opened like that of a fish however no words could escape his mind.

He wanted to accept, however, he remembered why he had originally come out here, as he recalled the lack of food in packs at camp.

“I would love too, however, my friends at camp are out of food. We’re trying to get through to Xadia however recently one of our companions had gotten hurt and we’ve set up camp nearby.”

“Ahh, silly I could just make the Tea at your camp, and maybe at the same time look at friend to see if I can do anything.”

“Really, that would be great! Thank you!” As Morokies face brightened the elder laughed.

“Uhh is there anything I can do to give you a hand with?”

“That's very kind of you dearie, I’ll definitely consider it, for now, why don't you just lead the way to your friend.” She responded with a warm smile

And with a nod from Morokie, the pair walked upstream towards the camp. The walk was short, only taking a few minutes. 

As they walked Morokie asked a few odd questions. Initially, he was worried about being rude. However he was rather confused by the horns twig-like things coming through the hat but after much explanation, he learned a few new things.

Apparently she was what is called an earth blood elf. They apparently live in these deep forests where the connection to the earth’s arcanum is strongest. She however hadn't seen any others like her in these parts in a good few decades so that in part was why she was very surprised to see Morokie. Mabel had lived in this forest with her husband and two kids long ago, however, after her husband passed away and her kids left to go see the world, so she spent most of her time alone with nature. She also touched on how about 1/10 earth blood elves have the ability to talk to animals through their shared connection. Morokie initially was confused by this until she whistled and several birds came and landed on her hat. Morokie was amazed as she whistled back and forth with the birds as they walked.

Mookie’s lesson was cut short however when the pair nearing the clearing that acted like camp for the group. 

“Ah we’re just about there. Watch you step we may be coming up on the alarm system..” With a nod from Mabel, they continued onward, eventually, Morokie spotted the thin wire and pointed it out.

As he finally broke the brush, he came upon the familiar clearing, everything being exactly as he left it.

It has only been roughly half an hour since he was last here so he wasn't surprised when he found the pair still asleep on top of one another. Now with a large wet spot of drool on Callums blue jacket Morokie broke into a warm smile.

“Alright here we are, I guess we best not wake the two of them. let me go gather the spare firewood and I’d very much like to learn how to make this tea you speak of.”  
“Sounds good honey, I’ll gather up some water.”

And with that, the duo began to set up the fire once again, with a little help from Mable after Morokie tried his best with the flint and steel. Eventually, the pair got a pot boiling ready. Mable was very general with her explanation in the tea making process. It started with Morokie grounding the mushrooms up into dust using a flat rock and his arm, next he poured it into the boiling water as it then seemed to dye it a creamy white. Next Mable added a few odd-shaped leaves to the boiling mixture, she described as her secret ‘ingredient’. With that done the mixture took on a Carmel color, and a very pleasant smell began to fill the air. It was similar to vanilla however it bore a more earthy undertone.

As the aroma filled the air Raylas nose began to twitch. 

As consciousness slowly came to her, her eyes began to open, still groggy from slumber.  
However, even though her mind was still hazy she acknowledged Callum with a fond smile. He was still out cold, as his chest moved up and down Rayla reached a hand out from under the blanket and lightly caressed his face.

He was so peaceful, as she sat there for a moment her eyes refusing to leave his face as she lay there atop his chest. She felt a sudden heat in her chest as the moments went by, however her ears suddenly picked up something that truly woke her up.

“Hey, sleepy elf...” A voice that seemed to cut through the air with a warm undertone.

Rayla eyes looked fearfully towards the origin of the voice. Her eyes eventually caught with the owner, he was sitting next tot he fire with a bowl in his hand looking over to her with a warm smile. She panicked and she moved away from Callum with a speed that surprised Morokie. Her face turned a bright shade of red bearing a distinct look of embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Morokie just looked over his shoulder with a warm smile.

Morokie chuckled lightly as he stood up and walked over offering his hand. With a reluctant sigh, she took his hand and he helped her over to the fire. Her knee still shot pain throughout her body, she couldn’t put any weight on it without feeling like it would crumple like paper under her weight. Morokie knew this as he supported her with his arm as the two walked towards the fire.

“So while you two were snuglin’, I met someone in the woods.” As he said this he gestured to a new figure sitting next to the fire.

Just as her attention was drawn to this new figure, her mind was immediately set to combat mode. The figure was elderly. Her skin wrinkled around eyes and laugh marks shone deep. She was slightly shorter than Rayla and seemed to be posing no threat.

“Uh, Rayla this is Mabel. This kind lady offered you some help with your knee, and also taught me how to make some really good tea!”.

“My father always said ‘sharing tea with a stranger is one of life's true delights’.”

With that she turned to face Rayla.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Rayla. I've heard a fair bit from this one. She stated as she gestured to

“Uhh, Hello..” Rayla responded uneasily.

As the two got closer to the fire, heat washed over her face, Morokie leaned down setting her down as then reached for the pot sitting on the ground next to him. As he plopped himself down crossing his legs as he pulled out a familiar wooden bowl. As he poured a bubbling brown liquid as a sweet aroma graced her nose causing her face to warm at the pleasant smell.

“Uhh what is this?”

“Well it's yet another mystery dish, this time with some outside help who just so happens to have amazing taste.”

“Oh give it a break..” Mabel shot him a sly smile

“Whaa... who are you?” A drowsy voice cut through the morning haze.

Callum sauntered up behind Rayla joining them in the warmth of the fire. A cool breeze blew through the treetops causing Callum and Rayla to shiver.

Morokie was quick on the draw

“Oh Callum you up, sit. Take this.” As he sat next to Rayla, still rubbing his eyes, Morokie offered them both a bowl of the brown sweet smelling liquid.

Both took it with looks of curiosity. However at this aroma, Rayla felt the hole in her stomach as if someone was grabbing her at her insides. So with little hesitations. It tasted like a thick cream that warmed the gut, holding a sweet flavor that hung in the mouth.

As fire licked towards the sky as Mabel began to inquire on how this odd group came about. And with that Callum and Rayla began to retell their tale that Morokie had heard once before.

“Speaking of which would now be a good time?” Morokie said as his sight shifted to Rayla

“Umm. I suppose’.” She long since finished her tea. However she was still uncertain of this new arrival but if there was any chance she could get back to her usual self she would take it gladly.

Mabel nodded as she circled the fire and made her way to Rayla. She set herself down to Reylas left while Callum shot Rayla, fearful which clearly demonstrated his concern. This warmed Reyla deep inside, he cared so much for her it frightened her to some extent at first but he has grown on her.

With a warm smile to ease Callum as she let Mabel kneel down besides her and allowed Mabel to examine her leg.

“Oh dear, oh dear... ” As she rolled up the pants leg the black and blue swollen knee. With a grimace all three of them huddled around Rayla as they watched Mable work.

“No good.. Young one, you certainly did a number on yourself…”

“Well... it ain't as bad as it looks.”

“Rayla, why didn't you tell me…” Callum looked hurt 

“Callum.. You know I just didn't want to scare you.. I-”

As they were, Morokie watched in awe as Mabel wetted a rag brushing down the wounds causing pain to spike through Rayla.

“AGH! Careful!” Rayla yelled at the pain as Mabel wiped further 

“Easy child, We must clean it to not let the rot fester within.”

Callum grabbed Raylas hand as she closed her eyes and grit her teeth. 

Mabel continued nonetheless, as she finally finished cleaning the region.

“Here dearie, bite down on this. It’ll ease the pain.”

Mabel handed Rayla what looked like a whittled small rectangle. Which Rayla took and bit down upon separating her teeth.

With that done Mabel reached into a long pouch upon her waist. She unveiled a snow white leaf with red veins running through it. It was broad and long with edges jagged with a thick brown stem at the very end.

“This is a Widows wood leaf, It will hasten the healing process however it may sting..”

With a nod from Rayla, Mabel began to mutter in Ancient draconic as her eyes began to glow a vibrant green.

“Sana Abrasione!” 

With the utterance of those words the veins in the leaf shone with the same greenlight. As that happened Mabel bound the large leaf around Raylas knee. Then the leaf began to hiss with a sudden excruciating response from Rayla.

Rayla closed her eyes as her whole body tightened. Fire was coursing through her veins. The pain spread up and down her leg. Both Callum and Morokie moved quickly to her arms. She thrashed with such strength it was difficult for both of them to hold on.

“AAAAGGGHHH!” Rayla screamed through the wood in her mouth as she thrashed half mad.

The white leaf seemed to grow with a benevolent light illuminating for but amount till the light vanished, and with it Raylas movement calmed. She breathed deep and heavy as if she had just finished strenuous exercise. Callum pulled her into a tight embrace as she continued to breath heavily.

Mable had been holding her leg tight and now she was tightly wrapping linen around the leaf binding it to her skin. 

“There honey, this will speed up the healing process. So instead of taking weeks to heal it should only take days. But honey you can't put even the slightest bit of strain on it or else the widows leaf will come un bound, then it’ll take the normal amount of time to heal.”

“Uhh yeah sure..” she mustered out as she was recovering in Callums arms.

“That means no more walking, of any kind.” Mabel firm in voice shook her finger at Rayla who seemed to droop at this fact.

“Thank you for the tea and the help Mabel. I honestly can't thank you enough.” And with that Morokie bowed in an act that confused both Rayla and Callum who both hastily called out.

“Thank you”

“Thanks!” 

Mabel smiled at this as she began to walk off.

“If you're ever in the area come pay me a visit young one. homes near the neck of the river, you can't miss it!” 

With that she waved and left, seemingly melding into the foliage like a specter.

“What a nice lady..” Morokie said with a huff. 

“How are you feeling Rayla?” Callum asked, still holding Rayla in his lap.

“Mmm, Just feel’n a tad bit numb. But there’s this strange tingling that got me leg feeling like it's half asleep”

“Ha you feel this, huh?”

Callum said this with a grin as he poked her upper thigh in a playful manner.

She rolled her eyes as she began to squirm out of his arms trying to reach for her crutch.

“Woah didnt the Doc say no more walking?.. Hey don't be giving me that look you know i'm right.”

“We’ll then how you suppose we get moving, o’ smart price of mine” She responded sarcastically 

Morokie smiled as a sudden idea popped into his head. As he looked directly towards Rayla with a childish grin.

As she noticed this she began “Please don-…ugh” before she could finish she found herself in a familiar position high up off the grounds as she sighed once again on his shoulders.

“Alright you big lout, just please don't hit me on any of them branches.”

Morokie nodded as the group began their day, with the sun now firmly in the sky as a cold autumn breeze blew through the treetops once more. The group now worked to clean up camp which took a rather short amount of time considering Morokie did it with Rayla on his back.

Now with heavy packs upon their back, the strode forth into the unknown once again through a sea of green. None of them noticed the dark clouds gathering on the horizon.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time marched on and so did they, venturing ever deeper into the woods. Over and under roots thicker than barrels belonging to trees thick enough to build a house in. The forest floor slowly grows wet and loose, each step sunk into the muck as the group traveled. But despite that, they pushed on, tho with no small amount of complaints from Callum who had to hold the squirmy little dragon. 

During the trip, the tree did a fair amount of talking and no small bit of arguing as Rayla was attempting to guide them in a straight line through the swampy portion of the forest.

The forest floor was dark and gloomy with the canopy high above shielding them from the sun. Strange things thrived in this dark humid climate. Mushrooms as tall as trees glowed bring colors illuminating the dark forest floor, bugs the size of hounds patrolled the forest floor. 

They walk across the muddy floor with wonder painted across Callum and Morokies face as the endless buzz of bugs and running water drone infinitely as the group pressed on. 

It was as if the word had somehow shifted in the few hours they were traveling because the region they found themselves in now was chalked full of odd sights.

“Would you two stop gawking at every inch of the forest and keep moving, we gotta find some flat ground before nightfall and I don't feel like sleeping in the mud.”

“Alright, alright just understand that not all of us have a steed to sit atop," Callum replied curtly as he pulled his foot from the mud with a slap

Callum's shoes and pants were coated in mud from the terrain. Morokie was having it easier with clambering over the huge roots due to his tall stature, but he was still having issues because the weight of him, Rayla, and most of the packs caused him to sink half a foot with each step. 

Each step was a task in itself sucking the energy from the two. 

Morokie passed over yet another fallen tree as he had done so many times before. This was made easy due to his stature, while he still took care to hold onto Rayla who still sat upon his shoulders he still shook her a fair bit in the process. But as he reached down an arm to pull up Callum something clicked in his mind.

Where did the bugs go? His ears found none of the endless drones which accompanied them throughout this journey had ceased, now all that remained was the sound of dripping water.

“Hey Rayla, what happened to the bugs?” Morokie asked uneasily as he tugged at Raylas leg.

As he felt her tense up, the hairs on his arms stood straight up as he felt something pass by him and Rayla. 

Before his mind could process what was happening Callum collapsed like a puppet whose strings were just cut. 

“CALLUM!” Rayla called out in panic as Callum fell forward off the log falling on his face into the mud. Zym fell from Calums arms only a short distance away closer to the log.

Morokie reacted quickly, grabbing Rayla before she could jump off his shoulders and quickly jumping off and behind the massive log for cover. 

He quickly put one hand on Rayla’s waist as he hoisted her down to tend to Callum.

She quickly flipped him over as she after crawling over to him caring little for the muck she found herself in.

Both remained crouched behind the log for a second as the examined Callum which Rayla hastily checked to make sure he was still breathing. He was but in the process of checking his neck, they found a thin white object stuck in his neck. That looked similar to a sewing needle but was thickener and made of some hard white material. As Rayla pulled it out she found the end shone with a black sheen.

“Tranquilizer!”

Rayla immediately recognized it and proceeded to check Zym as well finding a similar barb in his lower back.

At that moment the world froze as Morokies hair once again stood on end but this time he reacted. His eyes widened as he saw several shimmers in the darkness and without a second to lose he quickly moved from his position against the log to in front of the pair as he grabbed both of them and pulled them close to his chest to shelter them. 

And with a deep crunch pain burned in his left shoulder as he felt multiple needles lodge themselves deep into his flesh. Morokie let the two of them go as he turned to face the attackers.

“WHO ARE YOU.” Morokie bellowed into the darkness

Five figures seemingly materialized from the darkness each donned a wooden mask with different expressions painted onto each mask with red paint. They donned hide armor made from various different pelts and each held what seemed to be a long stick but in actuality was a blowgun. 

The five figures were spread out evenly in semi-circles around the trio surely to prevent any form of escape. 

Anger filled Morokie as he felt something shake at his waist.

His mask which had been hung on his belt had begun to shudder violently but Morokie had no time to pay this mind. 

With a movement like the wind, he watched 4 of them ready their blowguns while the one in the center walked forward with an intricately decorated mask.

The 4 of them began to move in on the trio and with a movement like lightning Morokie acted.

He stood tall in front of the attackers, imposing and unyielding. It was then the middle attacker signaled with a hand wave and the blowguns fired once more simultaneously.

Morokie felt new pain pierce his chest for a moment and then numbness began to spread throughout his body. His vision became blurred and distorted. He grits his teeth and bit his tongue in an attempt to hold on to his consciousness.

He looked down and found 3 spikes lodged in his right peck. He reached over with his left arm and with his hand he wrenched them from his flesh, his vision steadied.

But he heard the clang of metal from behind him and as he turned he found another attacker standing atop the log almost on top of where Rayla stood shakily. This one bore huge horns that branch out like that of a stag. It also donned a mask, yet it was different from the others. Instead of being a similar wooden mask, this one wore a smooth mask made from a dark green shiny material that created a smooth plate with only holes for the eyes. His armor bore similar plates of this dark green material acting like metal atop a hidden mantle.

In one hand, the hunter held an ornate club coming to an end with a green orb. The figure placed the end of the club on Raylas forehead and with a barely audible murmur, the orb glowed and Rayla slumped down, falling into the mud.

“NO” As fear and anger gripped him as he reached out to try and get between them but pain pricked his back as his vision blackened and fell to his knees. 

His sight was that of the masked man appraising him as a world of darkness befell him.


End file.
